The present invention is directed to a light activated cavity liner for use in the dental field.
Calcium hydroxide has been widely used as the basis of many cavity liners and bases for at least the past four decades and it is commonly believed that the presence of calcium ions stimulates the formation of reparative dentine at the base of tooth cavities, thus aiding the natural healing process. Additionally these calcium hydroxide based cavity liners and bases help to protect the pulp of the tooth from any leachable constituent of dental filling materials used to fill the cavity.
In recent years, however, there is increasing evidence that suggests that the prevention of microleakage around a tooth restoration and through the base of a cavity to the pulp is a prime requisite for rapid and successful healing and prevention of secondary or recurrent caries.
Also during recent years there has been a large increase in the use of light curable, particularly visible light curable, dental restorative materials as the versatility and esthetic potential of these materials has become apparent and widely recognized.
Very recently a visible light curable cavity base or liner composition based on calcium hydroxide has been commercially developed. Although this material is a single component version, requiring no mixing, and is curable with a standard composite restorative curing light, there are many ways in which it can be improved to more nearly approach the idealized material indicated by current restorative and histological research. These aspects will be explained in detail in the following summary of the invention.